


It’s dangerous to go alone

by ueha



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueha/pseuds/ueha
Summary: Being alone is an important part of life. Link woke up alone and completed his quest alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	It’s dangerous to go alone

Being alone can be a calming experience, that pushes you to create and wander, to look at the world with curiosity. Being alone, with or without a sword, exposes you to the dangers of this world that can overcome a person at any given time.

After the big calamity cities were few and spread far apart. Link’s world was populated mostly by monsters and animals. His friends and family and everyone he knew but didn’t fully remember were all dead. He had met other people, mostly Prince Sidon, his fellow zoras and a few lonely travelers. Sadly all ties with them were severed almost instantly as he left their settlements to continue his adventure across Hyrule, a desolate wasteland. Feeling isolated and hollow and afraid was a constant in his life.

If he was hit by monsters (which happened daily), he had to tend to his own wounds. If he wanted to sleep, he had to find a place that was safe, often inside a shrine. If his fight against monsters went wrong, he could be slain. If a flashback made him cry, he couldn’t rely on anyone else. 

Sitting at the top of some military ruins, through a sad undertone, the blond hylian boy could see a beacon of hope. The run-down stable promised a warm bed and a warm meal and the warmth of other travelers. The world could still be colourful.


End file.
